Worst Day of my Life
by Isla6
Summary: Just a little one shot based on the line from Taylor swifts song The Other side of the Door - 'All i really want is you to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming i'm in love with' - Check it out :


**A/N Hey so this is just a crappy little one-shot I wrote based on the line " All I really want is you to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming I'm in love with you." which is from Taylor Swift's new song The Other Side of the Door, from her platinum edition Fearless CD.**

**Anyways check it out, hope you like it. Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise I'd buy a house which is closer to my family for my grandma ****(She's 89 and still going strong!)**

* * *

She did it again. Blown me off, AGAIN. I can't believe it. This is the 4th time, just this week! The last few months Miley has become distant. She hardly ever calls me, constantly 'forgets' to tell me about Hannah concerts that Lola would want to go to. Always ignores my phone calls. I have to physically go round to her place and talk to her. When I do that and ask her to do something with me I can see she becomes insanely nervous and I swear I can see the cogs in her head turning, making up an excuse not to do something with me.

It's Saturday and I went around to her place earlier this morning – it's now 4 in the afternoon – I had invited her to the beach with Oliver and me. I could tell she didn't want to come but she said she would anyway. But then I got a call just as we were suppose to meet.

"_Hey Miles," I said as I picked up my ringing cell phone. "You ready for the beach?"_

"_Ummm," Let me just say replies that start with an ummm, not good. "I can't sorry. I gotta finish my chores, Daddy's real angry 'cause I haven't done the dishes in like a week. Sorry Lils."_

"_Are you kidding me right now Miles?" I was starting to get pissed._

"_What do you mean Lilly?"_

"_I left your place at like 10 o' clock, it's now 1 o' clock, and the best excuse you came up with is that you have to do dishes. Seriously Miley?"_

"_It's true Lil…."_

"_NO, it's not Miley. I know you're avoiding me so cut the crap, I'm sick of it. Why can't you just tell me what's going on, Miley?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?" Simple question right? Nah, didn't think so either._

"_'Cause there's nothing going on. I don't know what you're talking about Lilly."_

_I sighed. This is the way the conversation would always go now-a-days. "Miles. I don't want to lose you, but I feel like I am and I might let that happen because I can't handle the pain. You're breaking me Miles."_

_I heard her whimper on the other line and I hung up._

Worst. Day. Of. My. Life.

Oliver came around that night. I guess he could tell I was bummed out, or maybe my crying to him on the phone pointed him in the right direction.

I sat on my bed with my head resting on his shoulder as my cries turned into sniffles. It started to pour down with the rain not too long ago.

"I just don't get it Ollie. What changed?" I sounded rather pathetic, but I was allowed to after a six year best friendship had just ended, right?

"I don't know Lils. Maybe she's just going through a phase." He was somewhat a useless donut.

"That's what I thought but I can't go through it with her if she won't let me in. It hurts so much Ollie. Right here." I placed my hand over my heart. I know cheesy, but it was the truth. I guess losing a best friend hurts your heart.

"Lilly… I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. Can I ask you one question though and don't get mad at me?" OK now I'm curious so I sit up and look at him.

"What Ollie?"

"Well…um did you and Miley breakup?"

OK weird question, what had I just been talking about for the last 2 hours? "Yes, Ollie. As in Miley and I are no longer best friends…"

He cut me off. "I don't mean best friends. I mean girlfriends."

My mind went blank. Did he say girlfriends? "I…What….huh??" I was so confused.

"I'm sorry I just thought you two had been dating and didn't want to tell anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ollie? Are you being serious?"

"Yea I am, Lils. I mean with all the hold handing, the lingering hugs, the never being apart. You two always acted like a couple and I just assumed that you two got into a fight and broke up."

Wow he was being serious.

"I…Now I don't know what to say. No we weren't together. That stuff is just what best friends do. Right?" I was starting to doubt that now. Had we really been acting like a couple? I mean do I even feel that way about Miley. I think she's gorgeous and beautiful and cute and talented and OH MY GOD, I like her.

"Lilly I think she likes you, more than just a friend."

Then I remembered a few months ago, just before she started being all strange. We were talking about love in her bedroom and how we had both never been in love.

"_Lils., have you ever been in love?"_

"_No, I don't think so. Have you?" I looked over to her and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes but she quickly turned back to look at the ceiling._

"_I think so." She only whispered but I still heard her._

"_How do you know? I mean we're only 17 we have ages to fall in love a million times over."_

"_You wanna know how I know I'm in love?"_

_I did. "Yes. Was it love at first sight?" I didn't sound like a giddy little girl, this conversation had turned serious._

"_No, well I don't think so. It was like we were best friends from the beginning and over time I just started to love everything they did. Whether it was running their hands through their hair, or smiling at me, or just laughing. I then couldn't stop thinking about them; it took all my willpower to not just attack them with my lips. Then you realize this person doesn't love you back and they never will, so you gotta try to move on without them and if that means ignoring them and hurting them then you gotta do it, 'cause after awhile you can't deal with it. You can't breathe and if you aren't careful it will consume you."_

_I didn't know what to say. How had I not seen she was in love? I wasn't going to ask. "How long have you known them?"_

"_Awhile," I thought I saw hope flash across her face. I knew who it was._

"_How long have you known you loved him?" Then I saw confusion and disappointment cross her face._

"_Him who?" She asked._

"_Oliver." Duh._

"_It's not Oliver, Lils."_

"_Then who?" I couldn't resist asking. She didn't answer. "Someone back home in Tennessee?" That was the logical answer, right?_

"_Yea Lils."_

That was her answer but that wasn't true, was it? She never said it was a him. She mentioned trying to get over _them_, ignoring _them_. That's what she was doing to me. So it was me? She was in love with me?

"Oliver… I think I stuffed up. This is my fault."

"Yea Lils. I think you were just blind is all." He gave me a sympathetic smile. How was I gonna fix this?

All of a sudden there was a bang on my window. Followed by another and another. Oliver and I slowly walked over to my window, it was still pouring outside. Then I heard my name being called from outside.

"Lilly!"

Was that Miley? I rushed to my window and threw it open.

"Lilly!" she kept screaming.

"Miley? Are you throwing rocks at my window?" It was rather hard to hear over the rain. "Miley you're getting drenched in the rain!" I don't think she heard me.

"Lilly!" she screamed again.

All of a sudden it went quiet, the rain stopped.

"LILLY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I smile crept across my face. "You're what?"

"I'm in love with you Lilly Truscott, always have been, always will be." She was smiling. I hadn't seen that smile in ages. I loved it.

"Hold on Miley."

I quickly ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and towards the front door but was stopped by my Mum.

"Lilly, is that Miley outside screaming?"

"Um no?" I didn't want her to know, not just yet.

"No need to lie to me Lilly, I'm glad you to are working through you're problems, do you think you'll get back together?"

"Seriously, does everyone think we were together?" I ask Mum but before she could answer I saw her smirk. I opened the front door and stepped onto the front porch, closing the door behind me.

Miley came walking up to me. She looked stunning, she was soaking wet, her brown hair sticking to her face. Soon she was right in front of me.

"You're wet," I stated obviously. Smooth Truscott.

She just smiled at me. "You've been crying," she stated.

"I've been an idiot, Miles. A blind idiot. I should have realized you were talking about me."

"You're so beautiful." I blushed, I never did well with compliments.

I tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear. I left my hand on her cheek as she leaned into my touch.

"Gosh. I love you, Lilly."

I smiled "Yea, I heard, along with half my neighborhood."

Then I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They were surprisingly warm after she'd been standing in the rain. We must have been kissing for awhile because she pulled away only to look me in the eyes and declare her love for me again.

"I'm so in love with you, Lilly." She kissed me this time, putting more force into it. I had to suppress a moan when I felt her tongue glide across my bottom lip. I pulled away this time.

"I'm in love with you, too, Miles. I think I always have been, it just took me awhile to realize it. Sorry I made you wait."

"I'd wait forever for you, Lilly."

We kissed again. This was pure bliss, I was in heaven.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, it makes me happy, when im trying to do what Miley was doing to Lilly, ignoring the one you love cause it hurts to much to want them when they don't want you :( Stupid boys. Im not usually that open or depressing so sorry about that. have a fab weekend!!! :)**


End file.
